After Party Three Extra!
by itsyorukun44
Summary: This was a request from xsavixander. He wanted an OC named Tyrikk X Wolf. I tried to turn back the dial on Wolf's southern accent and tried to make him more believable as Wolf. Anyway I hope you guys liked and hopefully I won't be away for too long.
1. The Chase

After Party Extra~

A Super Smash Bros Fan fiction

Pairing: Wolf x Male OC

Chapter 3-A: The Chase

_"Was this about to happen?" I thought to myself as the gray wolf stood in front of me. He pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. He gazed into my eyes and smirked as he could sense my arousal and apprehension. All I could think about was how I was about to be taken by him. Wolf O'Donnell..._

**24 hours earlier**

With the sudden announcement of newcomers being customized fighters echoing in the Brawl dormitories, newcomers and veterans started to wonder if they could stay there any more. Some people were happy that they'd be able to go back to their original games and go back to their normal lives, while others would miss being able to fight with other video game characters. While everyone panicked, a list was posted on the wall in the main lobby. The list was of those confirmed for the new game in 2014 for the WiiU and the 3DS.

"So let me get this straight...the ones confirmed so far are Marth, Sonic, Toon Link and regular Link, Peach, Mario and Luigi, Pikmin and Olimar, DK, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Bowser, Pit...and then the kid from Animal Crossing...Mega Man and a Wii Fit Trainer?! What the hell!" yelled Captain Falcon.

"Looks like catching Zelda will be a breeze" said Ganondorf as he patted Link on the shoulder. "Looks like no one will be able to stop me now." Zelda got up and waited by the list. "Until this game comes out I am not leaving this spot. I'll be damned if I am captured by that brute after spending two games fighting alongside him". The Gerudo chortled as he went to his room. The Hyrulian princess sighed before she went back to the kitchen. Wolf came up to the list and snarled as he saw that he was not on the list.

Fox came from the bathroom to see other brawlers sighing and arguing about news. "Hey, what's all the fuss about?" he asked before Wolf pinned him up against the wall.

"Don't act so smug, you bastard!" the lupine cursed.

Falco came between them and broke it up.

"Hey hey hey! Knock it off before I knock you to outer space Star Wolf!" said Falco before Wolf growled.

"Seriously what's wrong with everyone?" asked Fox.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't know what was happening, you're supposed to be in the loop Fox" said Wolf. "They just announced that they are making a new game. You're on the list...as usual...but everyone is in a frenzy because we don't know if we'll be playable characters or not."

Fox looked caught off-guard by the news. Falco sighed as he rubbed his head.

"I...didn't know" said Fox.

"The worst part about this is they also announced that there will be customized characters added to the roster. What's the point of this being an all star match if all of the characters if they are removing a lot of us from the roster" he snarled.

"Fer uh...once I agree with Wolf here. If anything I'm gonna miss beating Star Wolf up physically. Don't get me wrong, I love a good dogfight just like anyone else but this felt like a second family, y'know"

"Don't ask him, he's on the list" said Wolf.

The vulpine felt bad for his comrade and his rival. He was used to fighting alone but after Brawl, he got used to living with people from the same game as him. Once the new game came out they'd be upgraded to newer dorms while everyone else would just have their dorm on reserve and they'd be summoned only if people wanted to play with them. He didn't even know what to say since he'd been in all of the games up until this point.

"Well whatever...apparently a lot of people aren't buying the WiiU anyway, so it's not like this is the "game of the century" to get." Wolf said as he walked away. "But don't forget...I'll be the one to take you down...so kick their asses out there for me" he said. Falco patted Fox's back before they went their own separate ways.

_**Outside of the Brawl Estate**_

Two wire-frame guards escorted a new fighter to the main gates of the building. They flashed their passes to open the door.

"Here you are sir, you can take a tour of the Brawl hall to get a feel of how it is living with other fighters. Do you want us to give you a tour?"

"Nah I'll take it from here" he said before the wire-frame guards nodded and gave him a buzzer.

"Press this if any of the other brawlers get out of hand. I am positive that this was troublesome news. They will not be pleased.."

"I'll be fine" he said as he took the button. "But I'm not a fool. Thank you for your assistance" he said as he watched them walk away. He smiled as he looked around. He smiled as he looked around. He was finally in the esteemed brawl estate. This is where all of the fighters lived and ate and did other things. He was too thrilled to be here. As he looked around, Samus saw him standing here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

He turned to her and smiled. "Name's Tyrikk and I'm one of the new fighters."

She studied him while he looked at her. He was about 6' even, he had tan-skin with white hair ,cut militairy style, and matching stubble, and his eyes were gray. He had a muscular build but was thinner than Ganondorf and Captain Falcon. He wore a short-sleeve black turtleneck with a pair of light gray jeans and some dark gray laced boots that came up to his calf. He also wore a pair of black fingerless knuckle gloves. He had a pair of sunshades folded on his shirt and his teeth were perfectly straight.

"I see. Well today might not be a good day to tour. We...well not me I'm going to be in the new game..but we as a whole just found out that the new game is cutting some people out of it so some of the other brawlers won't be too thrilled. Especially if you saunter around here like you own the place." she said.

He smiled as he started to walk away. "Thanks but I'll be alright" he said. The bounty hunter chuckled before she stared at him walking. She could tell he was on a mission for some action.

As Tyrikk walked around the halls, he met up with other brawlers. Mario welcomed him to the fray and showed him some of the rooms while Peach greeted him and gave him some pointers. Other brawlers weren't as friendly as those two though. Captain Falcon walked nudged against him coming down the hallway, The Ice Climbers "accidentally" stepped on his foot as they ran through the hallways, and Mr. Game and Watch hit him with a pancake. He brushed passed them though as he knew why they were being hostile towards him.

Everyone's reception towards him was split down the middle. Most of the veterans and a few newer brawlers were nice to him while the rest of them were either indifferent or spited him for being apart of the fight. He met almost everyone except for Wolf. He didn't notice that until he came across the bar while he continued to tour the place. He peeped his head inside the bar and saw the loner drinking his troubles away. As Tyrikk was about to go in, he felt someone touch his back.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" said Fox quietly.

"Why not?" asked Tyrikk before he was pulled away by the pilot.

"You just got here so you don't really know about a lot of the crew here. That guy in there is Wolf O'Donnell. He's a mercenary and is the leader of Star Wolf"

"Your rival's right?"

"Well yeah but he isn't too thrilled about the news since he hasn't been added to the roster yet...if he's going to be added that is."

"It'll be alright" said Tyrikk as he walked inside the bar. The back wall was full of sherries, whiskies, and all types of alcohol. The bartender was a female wire-frame fighter. She nodded at Tyrikk before she hit Wolf's glass again with a shot of scotch on the rocks. The mercenary looked over at the fighter as he sat down next to him. He scoffed before he threw his drink back.

"I thought you would've listened to Fox back there...I'm in no mood to talk to a newbie" he said as he reached behind the bar counter and grabbed the bottle.

"I figured as much, I just wanted to meet all of the brawlers" said Tyrikk before he grabbed the bottle from Wolf and took a swig from it. Wolf growled before he snatched it back from him and slammed it down on the table.

"You've got some nerve taking that from me. Don't think just because you're coming in and taking our place that you can just waltz around here like you own the goddamn place."

"That was never my intention."

"Then you must be looking for an ass kickin partner" said Wolf as he stood up and walked up to Tyrikk.

"I'm a lover not a fighter" he said as he picked up a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter and poured some inside his cup. Wolf grabbed the glass and threw it against the wall, all to the dismay of the bartender.

"Get up!" he growled in his southern drawl. "You want to be in brawl so much, let's brawl!"

He started to lunge his claws and kicks at Tyrikk. He dodged each of his attacks with no trouble at all, aggravating the mercenary. Each time he'd strike, Tyrikk would casually duck or side step with little to no effort. Growing tired of his games, Wolf pulled out his gun and tried to paralyze him with it. He kicked it out of his hand and drop kicked him. When he tried to get up Tyrikk used his down neutral move to do a gravity palm; which would force his opponent down on the ground.

"Damn it! Lemme up" he cursed as he tried to move.

"If I do will you calm down?"

"Never, you walk around here thinking yer better than all of us...yer nuthin!" he said as he started to feel the effects of his binge drinking. "N..nuthin I reckon...Yer a piece o'trash you pompous, pretentious..."

Tyrikk chuckled before he reversed the gravity and helped him up. The lupine tried to protest him from helping him up but he was too drunk to care at this point. He walked along with the new fighter, just trying to forget the news of this new game and the fact that he may or may not be in it. As they walked, Fox came upon both of them and he rushed up to see what happened.

"Hey do you know where his room is?"

"Its around the corner and down the hall. Its the last one to the right...but what happened?"

"Nun of yer business...Star Fox! Now c'mon Tarik..."

"Thanks Fox" he said as he escorted the drunken wolf to his room. Fox raised an eyebrow at the two before he sighed and continued on his way.

Once they got to the room, the mercenary got off of Tyrikk and stumbled to open the door. Once he got it open, he almost fell over but was caught by him. He grumbled before he was picked up by the man and carried to his bed. He placed him down on the bed before Wolf's face turned green. He knew what that meant and rushed to get a bucket for his adversary. He held it as he saw the wolf hurl in the trash can. After he finished, the man tried not to laugh at him but he couldn't help it.

"You're crazy Wolf"

"Shuddup. This is...this is all yer fault *hic*...I wouldn't be doing all of this if they had just stopped with Brawl..but no...they dun had to make anuther game. Did they ever consider what this meant for the rest of us. Fighting with Star Fox was all I had...it was fate I tell ya...fate. Without them opposin us...what are we gonna...what am I gonna dew...Damn it to hell.."

As he uttered he looked over and saw Tyrikk looking at him kindly. He was surprised to see a human looking at him that way. He had the same eyes that Bowser and Donkey Kong had when he "played" with them. As he studied the new fighter, he also saw the slowly rising rock growing there too. Wolf knew why he latched on to him and he was pretty thrilled to see what he would do from there.

"Well I should probably let you rest"

"Wait..yer just gonna leave me here" he said as he rolled on his back. "You need to take responsibility...this isn't fair leaving me here after you caused me to get drunk..."

"What do you want me to do then?"

He glared at the cunning man before he murmured something that sounded like "stay here" but Tyrikk couldn't understand.

"Once you say it clearly then I will do whatever it is you want me to do. Until then rest easy my friend."

As he rolled over on the bed, he felt weird. Usually everything goes according to his plan. When he wanted something he normally got it, but this time it didn't happen. He shot up from bed and growled.

"Who does he think he is?! When I want sumthin I get it!" he cursed.

Just as he was he was about to get up from the bed his stomach grumbled and he quickly headed to the trash can to hurl again. After he finished he lied back and sighed. He'd think this through but he had to have that cocky bastard. He needed to put him in his place. This was a new challenge for him and he couldn't wait for the wheels to start turning.

As Tyrikk walked to the main room he smiled knowing what he accomplished today.

"Checkmate, your move pardn'r."

End of Chapter A


	2. The Catch

After Party Extra~

A Super Smash Bros Fan fiction

Pairing: Wolf x Male OC

Chapter 3-B: The Catch

**The Next Morning**

Yoshi, Pikachu and Kirby were in the kitchen eating fruit at the table when Tyrikk came in wearing nothing but his pants and boots. He didn't have any proper bedroom attire so that was all he wore. He grabbed an apple and sat next to Pikachu and began to ate. Yoshi and Kirby smiled before they got some fruit and sat down next to him. As they ate, Ganondorf came into the kitchen in a black and maroon colored robe with dark He looked down at the new guy and smirked before he got a banana and sat next to Tyrikk. Kirby and Pikachu looked worried while Yoshi scratched his head and went back to eating his food.

"If you're here to hassle me, wait until we've all had our breakfast"

Ganondorf just peeled the banana back and started to eat it. As he ate it, Tyrikk looked at him and wondered why he was just eating it. The new comer shrugged and went back to eating but before he could take another bite of his apple, the gerudo slyly shoved the banana in his mouth shocking everyone else. He grinned proudly as he lunged the fruit into his mouth sexually. To his surprise though, Tyrikk did not stop him. He opened his mouth wider and started to lick around the yellow fruit.

He took it out of his mouth with a slow *pop* and licked around Ganondorf's bite marks. He kissed the tip of the banana before he went back to sucking it, making the dark king gulp. As he played with his food, Link came in and saw Ganondorf sitting tensely as his banana was being sucked off by the feisty fighter. He would occasionally take it out of his mouth and lick down to the king's meaty fingers to kiss them. After a while of teasing him, he ended it by biting off a large portion of the banana.

"Someone hand me another banana" said the Gerudo as he sweated.

"Oh would you knock that out!" said Snake. "Besides what would Captain Falcon think?"

"I think someone should hand him another banana" Captain Falcon chimed in.

"Where did you come from?!" asked Snake.

"I came in a little after he started sucking it."

Yoshi smiled before he went back to the fruit bowl and started to eat again. Pikachu and Kirby joined in.

"They have no idea what we are talking about?" asked Tyrikk before they all started to laugh.

As they laughed, more brawlers came inside to get their breakfast. After the initial shock of the announcement everyone calmed down. They knew that this day was coming anyway and while they hated that they would have to go back to their original games, they would still see each other if people played Brawl. So little by little throughout the day, the ones who were angry with Tyrikk let go of their resentment and welcomed him into the brawl family. As the day went by, Wolf kept a close eye on Tyrikk and tried to figure out how to get him.

_**After a Practice Match**_

Tyrikk, Snake, Ike and Wolf went to go take a shower after that heated battle. Wolf came in first place, Tyrikk and Snake in second, and Ike in fourth. When they were in the shower, Ike complained about how he could beat them and that Wolf cheated. Snake intervened saying that his combat skills were lousy because of his dependance on his sword. As they argued on how to argue, Wolf watched his target take a shower. He had to study his prey and see what he was working with.

He grabbed some soap and started to lather his tan body with it, feeling Wolf's eyes on him. He didn't mind it though, between the argument and the sound of water, it was somehow erotic. He bent over to scrub his bronze legs, scrubbing all around it, making sure to pay attention to his gastrocnemius and tibealis anterior. He slowly moved up his thigh muscles and grazed pass his penis to wash his pubes and lower stomach. As he washed, he quickly glanced over to see Wolf sporting a dripping hard-on.

"Looks like someone's excited" Snake said as he looked at Wolf.

The lupine shook his head before he looked down to see that his cock was erect. He covered it before he turned his back to the other fighters. Snake chuckled an Ike smirked before they went back to arguing and washing up. Tyrikk moved over to the shower back in front of Wolf to continue giving him a show. He closed his eyes and continued to wash. This time he focused on his stomach and his chest, grazing his nipples. As he cleaned, his own cock started to grow. It was eight and a half inches in length and almost two in girth. His balls were big and full though, making Wolf's face even redder.

His own meat was about nine inches in length but only one and a half in girth. His balls weren't as big as his and were covered by his gray fur. He felt himself get closer to the man's body before he noticed that it was very quiet. He looked back and saw Snake and Ike looking at the both of them. Angered, he stormed out of the bathroom before Tyrikk could say anything. He went to the locker room to throw his clothes on before Mario saw him.

"Hey-a, what's the rush Wolf?"

"Not a good time plumber" he said as he left in a hurry.

"Whats-a the matter with him? Oh well" he said before he undressed and joined the rest of them in the showers.

After he was farther away from them, he calmed down and sighed. He wondered why he was getting so flustered by this guy. He was a criminal in the Star Fox series, he's taken down plenty of people and does what he wants. He should have been able to take this guy whenever he wanted to. As he thought about it, it hit him. Tyrikk didn't oppose him and he actually wanted him. The wolf finally realized that the way to get him was to play into his game.

"I do believe its time to have some fun" he thought to himself before he went to his room to get cleaned up for tonight.

_**After Dinner **_

Once dinner was finished, Some of the brawlers went out of the mansion to shop around and enjoy the night life while the rest of them went to their rooms to rest up. Around eleven p.m. the estate was quiet. A couple of people had music playing from their rooms but the halls were dimly lit by the light from outside. The newcomer couldn't sleep so he got up and went down to the kitchen for a late night snack. As he walked he felt someone behind him. When he turned around the presence was gone, but when he turned back around Peach scared him with a "Boo!".

"Jesus! You scared me!"

"Haha I got you good!" she said before she walked with the shirtless man.

When they got to the kitchen, he turned the light on and went to get a peach from the fruit bowl. When he sat down she sat down next to him and smiled as he ate the fruit.

"So are you enjoying your time here?"

"Yeah" he said.

"Good, I hope everyone wasn't too hard on you. I know a lot of people have you some trouble because you were new but it was because this place is very important to them. When new games come out, everyone rushes to get them and once they get them they neglect what they have. As they play and play the new games, the old ones get dusty and scratchy and soon they don't work and disappointed the gamer throws it away. They don't want that to happen to them."

He nodded before Zelda walked in and sat on the other side of him.

"So please forgive those who made it hard on you here" she said as she wrapped her arm around his strong arm and leaned on him. Peach rested her breasts on his shoulder as he looked at both of them. He knew what they were trying to do. He picked up the peach and started to circle his tongue around the pit and nibbled around the top of the juicy fruit. Juices from the peach ran down his lips and chin. Both princesses watched him swirl his tongue around the suggestively shaped fruit and bit their lips.

Peach lightly moaned as she rubbed her breasts against his shoulder and used her free hand to rub her pussy through the nightgown she was wearing. Zelda took her glove off and started to feel on Tyrikk's chest. Before anything else could happen, Samus walked in and looked at the sight.

"Mind if I join in?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask" he said as he got up and gave her his seat and the peach he was eating. "Just thought I'd warm them up for you".

"Thanks darling" she said.

"Wait you aren't interested?!" asked Peach.

"You clearly haven't seen what I was trying to do with Wolf if you have to ask that question. You girls are pretty but you aren't my type."

"So what was that with the fruit?"

"Something called stalling" said Tyrikk before he left the room. Samus sat between them and finished eating the peach.

"I'm not a lesbian!" said Zelda.

"Never said you were. Neither am I."

"So why did you ask if you could join in?"

"Somethin called lying, not get your hot asses back to your rooms. You two have boyfriends, don't be dumb and try to cheat on them for that guy. Now go on before I have to punish you."

Both ladies muttered as they stormed off, feeling unsatisfied. Samus laughed before she pulled out her cell phone to see if anyone needed her to kill anyone.

When Tyrikk got back to his bedroom, he noticed that the blinds were closed. When he went to go open them back up, he felt two arms wrap around his stomach. He blushed as he felt the breath of someone against his neck. Once the blinds were open he turned around and saw that it was Wolf who was holding him. Before he could say anything, Wolf leaned in to kiss him. He made sure his claws wouldn't impale the tan fighter, not yet at least. After they parted lips, Wolf picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Wolf as he took off his clothes, leaving on a pair of his black boxer shorts.

"I...want you..."

"What was that?" he asked as he leaned in closer to lick his nose.

'I want you to have sex with me"

"That's what I wanted to hear" he said as he pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him.

Wolf bent down and started to bite lightly on Tyrikk's neck while he rubbed his bulge against his. He could tell that the other man wanted this for a long time. He used his tongue to examine his body, making sure to taste each part of his body. While he licked and kissed around his stomach, he used his hands to pinch and tug his perky nipples. The lupine used his free hand to rub the fighter's bulge. As he pleased him, he felt a hand inside of his boxers.

Tyrikk was stroking his dick through the underwear, feeling it grow harder in his grasp. Wolf sat up and pulled off his underwear revealing his hard shaft. He positioned himself in front of the man and shoved his penis into his mouth. The fighter happily sucked him off while he rubbed his own bulge. Wolf sighed in relief as he put his hands behind his head and let him suck him off.

As he sucked him off, he unbuttoned his pants and wiggled them off along with his underwear. He used his free hand to stroke his penis off, moaning while he worked. Wolf looked back and saw him pumping his cock with his hand and he grinned. He turned around and leaned over the aching mass and began to suck the cock head while he began to face fuck him. Once he got a steady rhythm going, he started to suck Tyrikk off properly.

While they both sucked each other off, Wolf took his finger and used some of the spit from Tyrikk's cock to finger him off. He winced at the pain from Wolf's nail, but once his finger was in it felt pretty good. Wolf added a second finger and went in deeper with his digits while he sucked him off. Tyrikk put his palm on Wolf's pubic area to get him to slow down. He pulled it out of his mouth and jerked it off while he licked his balls. He placed his lips around them and sucked them, making the lupine moan.

"Wolf please fuck me."

"You got it"

The tan fighter laid on his back and lifted his legs for Wolf. He smiled before he rubbed his muzzle between his cheeks, making the other man moan. He licked the hole to make sure it was lubed up properly. He got off of the bed and pulled him down to the edge so he could rub his cock between his legs, grazing his hole with every thrust. Pre-cum lubed up his hole even more, driving Tyrikk crazy.

"Wolf please!"

"Please what?"

"Ahh you suck!"

"I'm just returning the favor. You wanted me yesterday right?"

"Yeah."

"So why didn't you just ask?"

"You were drunk! That would have been very un-gentlemanlike for me to try and take advantage of you. I wanted to make sure you were sober before I tried anything."

He looked down at him and saw that the man's face looked embarrassed. He was a sweet guy, he just enjoyed pushing buttons. He sighed before he grabbed his cock and placed it at his hole. Before he could beg again, Wolf grabbed onto his thighs and pushed his penis inside. Tyrikk smiled before he wrapped his arms around the mercenary and held onto him as he was being mounted. Wolf panted as he plunged in and out of him, feeling his knot fully swell up.

While he fucked him, he looked down to see that Tyrikk's meat was drooling precum. He chuckled as he grabbed it and jerked it off for him, making him moan even more. The feeling of his palms against his sturdy shaft made him crazy. He bucked in his hand, making his asshole wrap around the lupine's dick even tighter. Wolf grunted in his ear at the sensation of it.

"You're magnificent at this O'Donnell."

"Thank you darlin."

Tyrikk blushed when he called him darling, feeling chills come up his spine as he was being impaled. He hoped that it would last a while longer, he didn't want this night to end. He reached up to Wolf's chest and started to play with his nipples, making him moan happily. As they continued they both felt like they were getting close to their climax.

"Agh...I'm getting close..."

"Want me to shoot it inside?"

"Y-yeah...I don't mind" he said as he reached down to play with his nuts while Wolf jerked him off. After a few more minutes of humping and stroking, both men couldn't take it anymore and released their cum. Wolf shot several streams of cum inside of his asshole while Tyrikk shot all over both of them, irking the wolf a bit. After they finished cumming, Wolf pulled out of him to reveal his cock was still hard.

"Whoa, it looks like it's going to be a long night" he said as his cock grew hard again. His refractory period was almost non-existent so he could come again.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" said Wolf before he used his claw to scratch across his left pectoral muscle. "I just marked you, you now belong to me."

"I'm fine with that" said Tyrikk before he bit down on Wolf's neck, making him groan in slight pain. "Now I've marked you."

"You bastard!"

"You're mine"

"Ahh c'mere you" said Wolf as he kissed him and they spent the rest of the night fucking, kissing, and climaxing. By daybreak, both men were bathed in each others scent. A mixture of musk, pheromones, sweat, and lube. Wolf held onto the exhausted man while he went over to close the blinds. When he got back in bed, Tyrikk kissed him and held onto him before they both went to sleep.

"Goodnight you horny toad" said Wolf.

"Night O'Donnell".

The End


End file.
